headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold Greene
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = Farmhand | race = | gender = | base of operations = Greene farm, Georgia | associations = Greene family | known relatives = Hershel Greene; Billy Greene; Lacey Greene; Maggie Greene; Rachel Greene; Shawn Greene; Susie Greene | status = | born = | died = 2004 | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #10 | final appearance = The Walking Dead #11 | actor = }} Arnold Greene is a fictional zombie apocalypse victim and a minor character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics. He first appeared in issue #10 in July, 2004. She also appeared in issue #11, which was the final appearance of the character. Biography Arnold Greene was a member of the Greene family of rural Georgia and lived on the Greene farm. He was the second oldest son of Hershel Greene. His mother's name is unknown. He had numerous half-siblings including four sisters named Maggie, Lacey, Susie, and Rachel, and two brothers named Billy, and Shawn. Shawn was the first member of the family to fall victim to the zombie infection and was secured in a barn on the family's estate. In the months following the zombie apocalypse, Arnold and the other members of the family continued their work as farm hands, but also rounded up various walkers and kept them isolated inside of the barn. Arnold Greene was present when a group of roving survivors, led by Rick Grimes, came to the Greene farm looking for a place to stay. Arnold kept silent as his father, Hershel, brokered a deal with Rick and his group. Walking Dead 10. "Miles Behind Us" Chapter Four. After a session of target practice, Hershel Greene discovered a zombie and tried to herd it into the barn. A larger walker emerged from behind the door, forcing it open, allowing the other walkers to begin spilling out. Arnold and Lacey Greene climbed across the hayloft hoping to distract the other zombies, but Arnold was bitten on the neck by the zombified form of his late brother, Shawn. Lacey was distracted just long enough for a throng of walkers to converge upon her, devouring her. After the remaining undead were done away with, Hershel put Arnold down before he could reanimate. Arnold and Lacey were both buried on a patch of land on the Greene estate and a small funeral service was held for them. Walking Dead 11. "Miles Behind Us" Chapter Five. Notes & Trivia * * is exclusive to the continuity of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. The character has no counterpart in The Walking Dead television series on AMC. * Final fate: bitten by Shawn Greene; put down by Hershel Greene. * Posthumously, 's extended family includes Glenn who becomes his brother-in-law after marrying Maggie Greene, Sophia, who becomes Maggie and Glenn's adoptive daughter, and Hershel Greene II, who is Maggie and Glenn's son and Arnold's nephew. Appearances # Walking Dead 10 # Walking Dead 11 See also External Links * References Category:2004/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies